Talk:Kuai Liang
Article protection Cause we've got an idiot who keeps givin' Sub-Zero, Noob Saibot and Smoke names that were not only never confirmed to have actually had, but giving them names opposite of their actual nationality which was confirmed by the guys at Midway themselves. It doesn't just stop at the names. No, this editor(s) keep changing Sub-Zero's nationality to Japan when it's been outright confirmed when he is of Chinese and American descent. Kaihedgie 03:54, 15 June 2009 (UTC) *Agreed. All their names are unknown. Jedi Striker 03:31, 16 June 2009 (UTC) *Wrong, if you remember Sub-Zero's trailer it mentioned Sub-Zero and Noob by name, Kuai Liang and Bi-Han Numeration Any informations about numeration? He is VI Sub-Zero, after V Sub-Zero (who is not Noob Saibot, see UMK3 and MK Comic) and rather mysterious IV. Huh? There's only been two Sub-Zeros...the older, from MK1 and 9, plus Mythologies, and the younger, from all the other games. CrashBash 17:17, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. Sub-Zero Vignette Apparently it is the younger sub zero in MK2011 as explained in http://www.gamespot.com/ps3/action/mortalkombat9/video/6283913?tag=topslot;title;1 this video. It also has the real names of Younger Sub Zero and Elder Sub Zero (I can't really make them out, though.) Their names are Kuai Liang and Bi-Han, they put it on a reveal Bio for Sub-Zero on www.themortalkombat.com and all the info is true because it is sponsered by NetherRealm studios and Midway Marked for death OK, ignore Shaolin Monks for a moment. The article obviously states that it is canonically-disputed - we don't know exactly what happened, and Midway (Netherrealm Studios) hasn't said anything about it (aside from Shaolin Monks, and that may or may not be canon). Do you seriously think that they scarred his face and then just let him go to "mark him for death"? That makes NO logical sense. Marking someone for death is putting a hit out on them; e.g. the Lin Kuei sending their cyborgs out to find and kill Sub-Zero. It does not mean that they scarred his face. Who knows what actually happened according to canon, as it is never stated, but think; why would they scar his face and then let him go? SmokeSound off! 09:59, March 9, 2011 (UTC) In the escape of turning a cyborg, Sub-Zero must receive somehow that scar. And he successfully escapes but every member of the Lin Kuei can recognize Sub-Zero with or without his mask, the big scar that he have. That's the mark for death. For example, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Jack Sparrow had a Black Spot in his left hand give it by Davy Jones who wants Jack's soul. So, it's a Mark for Death like Sub-Zero with his scar. Dragon NJMB 10:22, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :No, it's not literal. It's figurative, and your example is apples and oranges; obviously that is supernatural. The Lin Kuei are not supernatural; they are human. The "mark for death" is the Grandmaster telling the other members of the Lin Kuei to bring Sub-Zero back to either be automated (as with Smoke) or killed. It is rather simple. You are overcomplicating the issue. You're wrong, so stop the edit war. If you revert the edit again (at least before this discussion reaches a conclusion favorable to your opinion), you will be blocked. SmokeSound off! 10:36, March 9, 2011 (UTC) MK9 Fatality Name Shouldn't we change his fatality in mk9 from Torso rip to Have an Ice Day like in the mk9 demo Berzerkgodzilla 14:16, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Scorpion as Sub-Zero's Enemy. Will Somebody please add Hanzo Hasashi (Forgive me if I mispelled his name) A.K.A. Scorpion to Sub-Zero's Enemy list? I mean for crying out loud this is almost common knowledge but yet neither name is present on that list surprisingly. And I am too dumb to figure out how to do it myself. And If he is not an enemy of Sub-Zero's I must have missed something somewhere. 07:30, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Brad Shimazaki :Scorpion is not currently an enemy of this Sub-Zero; it was the other Sub-Zero that killed him, and Quan Chi who killed Scorpion's family and clan (and later revealed it to him as he defeated Sub-Zero and was about to kill him). SmokeSound off! 23:44, March 23, 2011 (UTC) : :That's right, Scorpion and Sub-Zero used to be enemies because Scorpion still thought that Sub-Zero was responsible for killing his family and clan and thus, indirectly ruining his life. Now that he knows it's Quan Chi, both he and Sub-Zero are NOT enemies anymore. 07:18, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :That is true Smoke, but, MK9 takes place before Scorpian learns this, so technically, they are still enemies as of recent games Sigature moves Hi, i added a few images from MK9 of sub zero, but i found these 2 the first one seems like ice shoulder, but it doesn't appear as a move on mk9 on the signature moves and is performed only before the x-ray move. The second image is a move that freezes the other character at touching him/her and i'm not sure how is called, hope this would be useful. The first picture is actually how he starts his X-Ray move, the second is part of a combination move, not an actual special move. Cyber Sub-Zero So due to leaks on the Acievement list it has been revealed that there is a Cyber Sub-Zero and he is going to play a part in the Story mode (the script of story mode was Leaked) but people don't really talk about him. I was wondering everyone else thought about Cyber Sub-Zero. Scorp-Zero I've read Sub-Zero's ending, and Scorpion became allies with him. So should we put Scorpion in Sub-Zero's Allies list, but put MK2011 Ending Only in brackets? Mayor Zain, at your service. 18:21, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, I've wondered about this too. In my personal opinion I think it's safe to add it, then again, I don't want to edit his page and get some hate mail because I added Scorpion to his allies. Gunji 20:44, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::I would say not because its an arcade ending thats only Sub-Zero's it's not mentioned in Scorpion's ending. My personal rule of thumb with the Arcade endings is unless every character in the ending has an ending similar or the same then we can't say it happened unless mentioned in a future game, that of course also goes for ending with only one character in it. GrimmShadows 21:05, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Spine Rip? Who was it that came up with the Spine rip first, Alien Vs Predator or Mortal Kombat? Alta1r 15:28, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I think it was Mortal Kombat. The spine rip fatality is older than the Alien vs Predator movie. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 22:59, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I owe ya. Alta1r 13:24, April 13, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Let me know if you need anything else. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 13:42, April 13, 2011 (UTC) If I recall correctly, and I might not, they had something similar in the first predator movie, it didn't show the Predator removing it but it did show him either examining the skull or walking away from the screen holding the skull and you could see the spine still hanging off it. GrimmShadows 21:09, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Where did they reveal his real name? When did they reveal Sub-Zero's name as Kuai Liang? Is this really canon like confirmed in a game or was it just some person's guess for his name? And if it is his name then what does it mean?Numad 05:08, April 16, 2011 (UTC) It was in Sub-Zero's MK9 trailer. 'RC™ 05:46, April 16, 2011 (UTC) : Kuai Liang was a real historical figure in the 2nd century AD. He was an advisor to a warlord (Liu Biao) who planned the legendary Battle of Xianyiang. Not sure if it's a name coincidence or not. The name "Kuai" generally means "fast" or "clever" and the name "Liang" means "good" or "fine," so "Kuai Liang" might mean something like "Good runner" or "Genious goodnik" or something like that. : However, that direct translation might be wrong, as someone else translated "Kuai Liang" as a pun more like "Cold Stream." That seems more likely, and it's probably a back-translation from some English phrase like that.--Tim Thomason 19:20, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : : I was looking it up and what I found was more along the lines, what the guy here got then the guy on the other site "Good Stride" or maybe "Docile Stride." The first might be like "Good Runner" I'm wondering if the other guy just made that up to try to fit it with the character. I don't know I'm just putting what I found on google translate. Maybe the guy on the other site has a better dictonary or is actully Chinese, it could also be an obscure dialect that google doesn't know or something. GrimmShadows 21:43, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Trouble with his style Personally I haven't ever been very great fighting as Sub-Zero. It seems like he would be a faster fighter, but he is very slow in this game. That's not my real problem, however. My thing is, why is it that if an enemy is very close to me my ice clone does not freeze him? Anyone else notice this? The fact that I cannot catch an opponent jumping into me or coming in with a fist or foot makes this technique useless to me. Mason Jones 22:29, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I've a;ways been fairly decent with Sub-Zero, but yea I've noticed that too and don't really use it much because its something you have to know what moves you oppenent is gonna use and where they're gonna be, and its hard to do that. GrimmShadows 23:56, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :They took out the ability to freeze your opponent by using the ice clone right next to them. I think people complained about it happening to them. --Azeruth 00:12, May 1, 2011 (UTC)